1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support frame, and more particularly to an adjustable support frame for a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional support frame 12 supports a display screen 11, such as a liquid crystal display, on a working surface of a desk (not shown). The support frame 12 includes a base 121 and a supporting member 122. The supporting member 122 has a lower end connected fixedly to the base 121, and an upper end connected pivotally to a connecting member 13 that is disposed fixedly on the display screen 11. The upper end of the supporting member 122 is formed with two U-shaped connecting portions, each of which defines a gap 123. The connecting member 13 is formed with two positioning tongues 131 that extend toward each other and that are inserted respectively into the gaps 123. As such, the aforesaid conventional support frame 12 suffers from the following disadvantages:                (1) The angle of the display screen 11 can be adjusted only by an amount that is determined by the size of the gaps 123.        (2) When a signal is inputted into the display screen 11 by use of a stylus or finger (assuming the display screen 11 is provided with touchscreen capabilities), the display screen 11 may rotate relative to the supporting member 12.        